The invention relates to a drum for a laundry treatment machine, with the drum being rotatably mounted within the housing of the laundry treatment machine and having at least one bottom disk and a jacket, which are individually or jointly provided with a curved structure.
A drum of this type is known from DE 10 2006 010 179 A1. Individual elements with a curved structure are arranged therein in the drum jacket in a line along the circumferential direction in each instance, the contour of which extending in the alignment of the drum jacket forms a surface with several arched borders which extend continuously into one another and has only one single axis of symmetry, which runs at least approximately in the circumferential direction of the drum jacket. Flood holes are attached to the wall parts of the elements which rise the most relative to the cover of the drum jacket, by means of which an exchange between the interior of the drum and its surroundings can take place.
DE-PS 70 397 and DE-AS 1 174 738 describe laundry drums, the drum jackets of which have ridges and/or ribs perpendicular to the circumferential direction. This inner structure which is formed as a result is to emulate the effect of a washboard, with the use of which the laundry was rubbed manually over the wave structure. This effect can assist with the mechanical treatment of the laundry; it is thus approved by laundry experts. The drum known from DE 10 2006 010 179 A1 cannot illustrate this effect to an adequate degree, because the number of elements is too small for this purpose. On the other hand, a drum jacket with a purely wave and/or rib-type structure is not sufficiently stable and also represents a significant problem from a manufacturing-specific point of view, because a jacket plate with a wave or rib-type structure can only be connected to the bottom of the drum with considerable difficulty.